


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Relief

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: You and Loki are in a relationship on Asgard, but being a servant to the royal family and him being a prince, you two never have alone time and when you do, you get interrupted. After weeks of sexual tension and no outlet, Loki finally had enough and takes you by surprise.





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Relief

Loki waits patiently in your room, waiting for you to be done with your tasks. You were a servant of the palace, not giving either of you a lot of time to see each other. If you weren’t being called upon to take care of something, Loki is then usually called upon for a meeting or mission. You practically run to your room after your last chore to see Loki on your bed already naked and ready for you. “Loki! What if someone came in?” You lock your door.

“Come, (Y/n). No one comes in here except me.” You sigh. “It’s been too long.” Loki smiles, beckoning you forward. You chuckle and try to quickly get your dress off, tossing it to the floor and literally jumps into bed next to Loki. He climbs above you and kisses you deeply. “I need you, love.” Loki sucks and bites your neck, drawing out moans and whines from your lips. “Sing your sweet sounds for your prince.” He whispers darkly in your ear.

“Yes…your highness.” Your hands make their way to his hair, tugging and pulling, trying to tease him just as much as he teased you. Loki moans and kisses down to your chest when a soft knock is at your door. Loki groans and drops his head in frustration.

“Who is it?” He glares at the door and starts dressing.

“S-sorry, my prince.” A servant responds. “Your presence is requested in the throne room.”

Loki sighs. “I’ll be there soon.” He looks down at you on the bed, your arousal obvious. “I will be back.”

“I know.” You smile at him sadly. “Don’t be surprised if I’m gone too when you return.” Loki leans down and kisses you gently.

“I swear, even if we end up with no sleep, I will have you tonight.” He sighs.

“Loki, we’ll be fine.” You sit up and kiss him again.

“It’s been weeks, (Y/n)…” Loki whines.

You chuckles. “Okay, my love. Now, go on, you don’t want to keep your father waiting.” Another knock sounded. “Yes?”

“(Y/n), you are requested in the banquet hall to help clean.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” You start dressing. “See? Now we’re both busy.” Loki sighs and nods. “We will meet here, okay?”

“Yes, love.” You smirk and kiss him again before leaving to the banquet hall. You start mopping the floor, getting it ready for the feast tonight. You start humming to yourself, noticing you were alone in the large room. You forget how long you were in there when you hear someone enter. You look around and didn’t see anyone.

“Hello?” You set your mop down and walk around cautiously. “Who’s there?” You frown when no one answers. You look behind some curtains to see if someone was hiding. You hear footsteps behind you. “Hello?” You look back into the hall. “Answer me!” You feel your hands start to sweat as you still don’t see anyone. “Loki, I swear to the gods if this is a prank…” You mutter as you return to mopping the floor, nearly complete. You finish and sigh, satisfied.

“Good, you’re done.” You jump as Loki’s voice whispers in your ear.

“Loki, how…how long have you been here?” You turn in his arms quickly.

“For a while…” He grins and kisses your lips. “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Loki, we will be caught.” You chuckle. “Come on, let’s get to our room.”

“No, I can’t wait.” Loki pulls you toward a balcony and closes the curtain to give you some privacy. “I must have you before we’re interrupted again.” You yelp in surprise as Loki lifts you up to straddle his waist.

“Loki!” You hiss. “Someone will find us or hear us at the very least!”

“Then let them see or hear who you belong to.” Loki wraps an arm around your waist tightly before slipping a hand under your skirt. “Oh…seems you forgot your underwear, love.” He nips your neck. You whine as his fingers tease your entrance. “Now, my dear, you need to be punished for such impropriety. What if another took you?” You bite your bottom lip.

“No one but you will have me, my prince.” You moan as Loki barely touches your folds. “I swear…” You sigh.

“If you do this again, I won’t care if someone is around, I will take you.” Loki growls as his hand moves back and smacks your exposed ass, causing you to gasp and hold onto his hair. “Do you understand?” Another smack, another yelp.

“Y-yes my prince.” You whisper, as you feel your arousal soak his shirt. Loki smirks and spanks you again. You whine, pulling on his hair.

“Do you like being punished by your prince?” You nod and whimper. He kisses your jawline with one last hard spank. “I feel you ready, my dear.”

“Yes, your highness.” You look into his eyes. “I need you.”

“Beg then, my love.” Loki grins. “Beg for your prince.”

“Please my prince…” You whine as a finger slips into you. “I…” You yelp as he slips two more fingers. “I need you.” Your grip on him slacks as Loki quickly teases your sensitive spot, finding it easily. “Loki…” You sigh as your head falls back. He chuckles and pulls out his fingers, finding them soaked.

“What do you wish for, my servant?” Loki’s voice is dark with lust before he sucks his fingers clean.

“Your cock, my prince.” You beg. “Please give me your cock.” You whine and rub yourself against his pants, nearly cumming from the friction between you two.

“Of course, my loyal servant.” He quickly frees himself and rubs his tip against you, coating it in your arousal. “Do you think you can handle my thick cock?”

“Y-yes, my prince. Please…” You try to force him in impatiently.

“Ah, ah, ah, little one.” Loki chuckles. “I will enter you only when you behave.” You whine.

“Loki…please!” You start kissing his neck, trying to make him just as desperate as you. Loki sighs and moves toward the balcony. “Loki?”

“It’s late, no one will see.” He groans and sets you down before spinning you around and bending you over the balcony.

“Loki…” You whine as Loki rubs his tip against you again. “Please, take me.”

“Yes my love.” Loki smirks as his rolls his hips forward forcefully. “Remember, you asked for this.” He spanks you again after each thrust.

“Fuck! Loki!” You grip the balcony tightly as your whines fill the night. You didn’t pay attention to anything else around you. “Fuck, more!” Loki grabs your hair and pulls you back, with his other arm around your hips. “More!”

“You say more?” Loki grins and pulls you with him as he starts taking steps back. “You want more?”

“Yes, my prince!” You gasp. Loki releases your hair and you look down, seeing someone’s shoes in front of you. Immediately your face turns red with embarrassment from being caught, but when you look up, you see Loki. “L-Loki?” You look behind you and see him grinning.

“You said you wanted more, darling.” The clone smirks and grabs your hair. You gasp and he forces his cock down your throat while your mouth was open. “You like my cocks pounding you?” You try to nod your head and moan around him. His clone reaches down and grabs your breasts, pulling and twisting your nipples as he times his pace with the one pounding into your cunt. Your hands are on his hips, gripping tightly. The one fucking you from behind reaches down and starts playing with your sensitive clit. You jerk, earning another spank. “Ah, ah, darling, you want to cum, right?”

“Mhm mm.” You try to respond, but only groan against his cock.

“That’s what I thought.” Loki chuckles and circles your clit with his fingers slowly, contrasting the speed of his hips. “You have to earn that orgasm, little one. You know the rules.” You squeeze your eyes shut as you try to meet his thrusts as your tongue teases the cock in your mouth. You feel the Loki in front of you move to grab your hair. He starts a rougher pace than the one behind you and you can tell he’s about to cum. You swallow around him and allow him to thrust deeper down your throat, cutting off your airway and making tears run down your face. You choke as his seed fills your throat and mouth as he pulls out of you slowly. “Swallow all of it, my servant.” You nod your head and swallow before licking your lips. The Loki in front of you disappears as Loki lifts you for a better angle.

“Fuck! Ah! Loki!” You scream, so Loki covers your mouth with his hand.

“Now, little one, you don’t want someone interrupting us again, would you?” He moves back toward the curtain, concealing the two of you. “You have to stay quiet now.” Loki warns in your ear as you hear people start entering the banquet hall on the other side. Your muffled cries of pleasure are still loud, no matter how hard you try to contain them. “Someone is going to find us if you don’t quiet down, my dear.” You nod and close your eyes, feeling your orgasm build. “Do you need to cum, my love?” You nod your head desperately. Loki chuckles. “Good,” he presses your body against the stone wall. “Cum for your prince.” Loki growls in your ear as you feel your face being scraped up by the stone. You put all of your energy into clenching around him and biting your lip from screaming his name. It felt so good to have him in you again, even when you two could easily be caught. Loki pants and releases his seed deep inside you, causing a low moan to escape your lips. “I needed that, darling.” Loki kisses your neck lightly. “Thank you.”

You feel your legs and hands shake as he slowly pulls out of you. “L-Loki? Can we…skip the feast?” Your voice is soft as you are still relishing the high he gave you. “Please?”

“As my lover commands.” Loki wraps his arms around you and soon you find yourself teleported into your room. “Come, I gave you quite a workout.” He carries you to the bed. “But I am so happy to have had you again. I will try not to keep you waiting that long ever again.”

You sigh and curl up into his arms. “You know we can’t help it sometimes, dear.” You murmur. “But I wouldn’t mind doing that again either.” Loki chuckles and kisses your forehead.

“Neither would I, love.” He closes his eyes and cuddles you. “Neither would I."


End file.
